Legal Drug ficlets
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: Ficlets centering around Kakei and Saiga, with mentions of RikouKazahaya. For the 20estrelshios comm on LJ. Yaoi, lemons, language. R&R please.
1. Understanding

Title: Understanding

Fandom: Legal Drug

Pairing: Kakei/Saiga

Genre: Slash

Table: http://youkohiei-fan. #7 Understanding

Rating: PG

Word Count: 532

Warnings: This contains yaoi, my first fic for this fandom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legal Drug, b/c if I did it would have several volumes out by now instead of just three.

* * *

"Rikou-bastard, has to go too? Why Kakei-san, I'm responsible enough to do a job by myself." Puppy eyes looked up at their employer, pleading with the seer.

"How about the time you almost drowned in the park, or when you let that kitten jump out the window, or when you broke the table in the back room..."

"Now, now, Saiga. Kudo-kun does have a point, maybe we should see if he can handle such a dangerous and scary job on his own." Kakei put on a worried face, as Saiga looked at the widening eyes of the teen.

"Dangerous and scary?"

"Oh yes, that's why I wanted Rikou-kun to go with you so you'd be safe and not get eaten by some monster, and I don't want to have to make you pay the cancellation fee." The teen let out an 'eep'. He had forgotten about the cancellation fee, and the look that shone behind those eyes struck fear into the boy.

"O-okay, I want the idiot to come with me, I'll just use him as a human shield."

"That sounds perfect Kudo-kun, I'll just send the directions to your cell phones." With that the teen left and strong arms wrapped around the lithe form of the blonde.

"You really are sadistic, aren't you?" Large hands began roaming over the seer's waist, tracing the seams of the coat the other was so fond of.

"It's just so fun to tease them, though Rikou-kun is a bit harder to fool." Light kisses made their way across Kakei's jaw as Saiga chuckled.

"You have a point." Thin hands touched Saiga's cheek gently, running fingers down his cheeks.

"In time they will come to understand how much they need each other."

"With how thick headed the kid is and how stubborn Rikou is that will take awhile."

"If I remember correctly, when we first met it didn't take too long for us to come to an understanding." Kakei's lips found their way to Saiga's. The taller of the two wrapped his arms tighter around the slim waist.

"Yep, that's when I realized I'd be stuck with a sadistic, beautiful guy that's able to see into the future."

"You're quite sweet, Saiga-chan." Kakei smiled lovingly up at his lover as he left the others embrace. Saiga swept a hand through his dark hair, a smug smile on his lips.

"What do you want to do now that they're gone?" Kakei's eyes shone with a predatory gleam as he turned to face the taller male. Saiga shivered and his smile widened.

"They'll be gone for a few hours, I think we can find _something _to past the time with." He then grabbed Saiga's hand pulling the other towards the entrance of the store.

"Wouldn't want any customers walking in to an empty store, now would we." Kakei took his free hand turning the 'open' sign around. Then with a smile that made Saiga blush, he tugged the man towards their own room.

"Wouldn't dream of it."


	2. Love

Title: Loves

Pairing: Saiga/Kakei

Fandom: Legal Drug

Rating: M

Prompt: Loves

Word Count: 568

Warnings: lemon, yaoi, language

* * *

Trees swayed gently in the wind, the moon at its zenith in the dark sky. The Green Drugstore was closed for the night, its occupants settled in. The only sounds heard in the adjoining apartments were muffled screams. 

They had yet to go to sleep, and had been having sex for a while now. Saiga shuddered at the nails that scraped down his stomach. Kakei knew just how to drive him insane. The dark haired male groaned loudly as the seer above him started nipping at his collar bone. Light laughter echoed in the room.

"You'll wake up the boys if your not quiet."

"It's hard to keep quiet when you keep doing that."

The blonde moved down wards, harsh nips leaving bruises in their wake; Saiga was already painfully hard as Kakei kissed his thighs, just missing the throbbing erection. The taller male shuddered as his lover blew cool air onto the heated skin. Kakei then moved up to face Saiga again, kissing him reverently. The dark haired male grabbed the slim waist above him, and moved the blonde up further.

"I think someone's anxious." Kakei laughed and consented to the other's wishes. Kakei sat up and lowered himself onto Saiga's arousal, not having to prepare himself due their previous bout's of love making.

"K-kakei, you feel so good." The blonde's head was tilted back as he arched at the intrusion. A few moments later and Kakei was lifting himself up of Saiga's length, creating a steady pace. Hand's gripped the lithe bodies hips trying to angle his thrusts just so.

"Saiga, harder..." Kakei moved faster, while his lover met him half way with his thrusts. Both were moaning louder with each passing second. The seer practically bouncing on the other male's arousal. A groan beneath him and the blonde was turned and pinned underneath Saiga.

Rushed kisses wear shared as Saiga moved frantically, the mattress' springs creaking from the force. Long nails scraped down slick skin as both reached their climax. Saiga and Kakei shaking from the sensations raking their bodies. The kisses they gave to each other were much gentler now, as the sweat cooled and settled on their skin.

Saiga lay in crumpled sheet as Kakei was settled against his side, his long fingers playing with dark bangs. Both were finally sated, at least for the time being.

"That was...really good."

"Like always."

"We'll definitely be sore in the morning." Saiga chuckled at the thought.

"We'll have to check those scratches too." Kakei traced the red marks on the other man's stomach, causing the muscles below him to shiver at the faint touch. They stayed like that for awhile, neither saying anything because after being together for so long, it wasn't necessary

"Babe?" Saiga looked over at the dark blonde, trying to see if he was actually asleep.

"Hmm?" Kakei eyes were still closed as his hand took to running across his lovers chest again.

"Just seeing if you were still with me." Saiga turned on his side, scooting down wards so he could rest his forehead against Kakei's.

They loved moments like these, loved the little things, the great things, the silent things. So as they fell asleep, bodies too tired to do anything else, one dreamed of the other and the other saw what lay ahead for them.


	3. Hope

Title: Hope

Fandom: Legal Drug

Characters: Kakei/Saiga

Prompt: Hope

Word Count:

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: This contains yaoi

Notes: This is taken from chapter 7 of my other fic 'Saving A Moment'. In which Watanuki and Doumeki visit the Green Drugstore.

* * *

"So that was Yuuko's kid?" Asked the taller man as he rested his head on the seer's lap.

"Yes, he has great power and once Yuuko has trained him some more he will become too powerful for me to read his future." Pale fingers made their way through dark hair.

"He's that strong?"

"He'll have to be for what lies ahead for us all, you know that."

"You mean from your vision, when the dream ends, don't you?" Saiga looked at his lover, who was deep in thought. The taller man remembered the night Kakei had seen that particular future, they hadn't went back to sleep, the blonde had been too worried by it.

"Yes, our own boys must be ready when that time arrives, the four of us will offer that group all the help they can get."

"We'll just have to hope for the best." Saiga took one of the other's hands kissing it tenderly.

It was hope that had made everything possible for them. Back when Clow was still alive, they had all seen what the future held. Clow and Yuuko handle their own branch of hitzusen while Kakei, and later with Saiga's help, were taking measures to assure that hitzusen took its course. With all their combined efforts it still wasn't enough, not with what that man had done.

"Saiga..." The dark haired man had risen and now had an arm around the other's shoulders. A hand came to hold Kakei's face. They both leaned in wards, lips inches from touching.

"Kakei-san, where are the boxes you wanted stocked?" Asked Kazahaya as he made his way into the lounge room. The boy saw how close the two older men were and blushed fiercely.

"I-I'm sorry Kakei-san, I'll just...uh go now!" The door slammed before either could utter a word. Both looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter.

"Kudo-kun is far too shy." Kakei looked up into Saiga's covered eyes.

"Yeah the princess needs a prince wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, the fair princess has found his knight in shining armor, he just can't stop from screaming at him long enough to see it." The precognitive blonde fell into another fit of laughter, while curses and shouts were heard from behind the door.

"That's one of the reasons they have so many special assignments together isn't it?"

"You can always see through me, but the boys need to fine tune their powers as well." Saiga nuzzled the side of Kakei's face, muttering a 'devious' as his fingers brushed against the light colored shirt the other wore. Only to be interrupted by a loud crash along with several colorful words from Kazahaya.

"It's like they know when I'm about to kiss you, and the little brats have to interrupt every time." Saiga chuckled as Kakei just grinned as usual, the blonde leaving to check o the mess.


	4. Celebration

Title: Celebration

Pairing: Kakei/Saiga

Fandom: Legal Drug

Rating: M

Prompt: Celebration

Word Count: 760

Warnings: yaoi, language

* * *

It was a time for celebration, Fei Wong was defeated, Sakura was saved and the dimensions were stable once again. Kakei and Saiga had gone over to Yuuko's to help the witch with all of her guests. Kakei was carrying with him a box full of needed medicines, while the other man walked beside him. 

"After you babe." Saiga held the door to Yuuko's shop open for him and as the blonde passed he was rewarded with a kiss and a smile.

"Kakei, Saiga." The witch nodded to her two friends as they began taking out bandages and medicines from the box. As the blonde took an offered glass of wine, Saiga left to prepare breakfast for everyone.

"Where are the children?"

"They are still asleep, I take it you caught a glimpse of their future and saw their parents and family would need help?"

"Of course." Kakei smiled at her as he took another drink, he was happy that the twins were asleep, they didn't need to be troubled over seeing the blood and cuts on them.

"Doumeki needs to be seen first, his arm isn't broken but still needs to be mended. The others have minor injuries and just need rest."

"And our boys?"

"Fine, Kudo-kun is just tired, Rikou has a few cuts but that's the worst of his injuries." With his arms full of bandages, Kakei made his way to the back of the shop.

Opening the door he saw the young archer asleep with Watanuki curled beside him, off to the far side of the room Kurogane and Fai were wrapped around each other. Kakei thought as he sat down beside the two teens that he'd have to check those scratches on the older two.

Doumeki stirred as his injured arm was straightened out and Kakei began bandaging him. He could see the burns left by the boy using to much of his spiritual powers, but with his help the arm would heal fine. The blonde sat up after he was finished and left to check on his employees, both were asleep next to each other, Kazahaya tangled in the blanket.

"Good morning Rikou, now that your awake I'll go and check on the others, please wake Kudo-kun up; Saiga is making breakfast." With that the seer stepped over his employee towards one of the back rooms. The teen groaned, feeling much too sore, and with a sigh began nudging his sleeping boyfriend.

After treating everyone's injuries, Kakei made his way back to Yuuko's main room, seeing the witch and her Mokona's sitting and drinking. He could hear Saiga in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"They'll wake soon."

"As soon as they're healed, the six of them will leave."

"But we will see them again." Saiga came out,balancing a large tray of food. The taller man set it between his lover and Yuuko.

"Breakfast, breakfast!" Soel cheered as it gazed at all the food.

"No eating until the other's are up." Saiga held both Mokona's up, talking to them at eye level, before letting them hope onto Yuuko's shoulders. Saiga then took a seat beside Kakei, offering a cup of tea to the man.

"Thank you."

"The two of you will go on with your business now?" Yuuko knew of Kakei's reason for opening the green drugstore and now that Kazahaya and Rikou were safe, there was no more reason for the drugstore to remain open.

"We talked about closing, but decided the boys still need a home and their jobs and what better way to hone their skills than to keep at their other jobs."

"That and the fact he likes the extra money lining his pockets and torturing the kids." Saiga laughed as he patted his lovers back.

"Dear Saiga, you seem to like doing the same." Kakei smiled coldly as he leaned up to kiss the now silent man. Yuuko chuckled behind her hand as the Mokona's began teasing the two men.

The three sitting around the table awaited for their friends to wake up. It was a new beginning for all of them, it was when they could finally relax and not have to worry about the havoc that man would cause to the worlds and to those they loved. As Yuuko ordered for sake, Kakei and Saiga agreed that it was definitely a time for celebration.


End file.
